Judgement
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: "There's evil people out there Ziva, all we can do is fight back." Ziva finally reaches her breaking point when it comes to those who threaten the United States.


Two major explosions in three days. Chatter indicated two more would be coming. The entire city of Washington DC was on high alert. The President and other important political figures had been sent underground. No one had left NCIS since the first call came in. Everyone was working as hard and fast as they could.

Finally, an informant was caught. Everyone in the bullpen watched as agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David led him to interrogation. Tony had an angry look on his face, as he always did when dealing with those who threatened his country's safety. But Ziva's eyes, they were on _fire._

After placing him in the room the two agents met Gibbs and Director Vance in the hallway.

"I want answers Gibbs. Don't go easy on him, we don't have time."

Gibbs nodded. "Ok. But I'm not the one going in Leon." The three of them looked at Gibbs surprised.

Tony shook his head. "Boss, I'm not as good as you I can't,"

"Not you DiNozzo." He turned to look at Ziva.

The former Mossad officer pursed her lips and looked at the Director. "If I go in there, I cannot guarantee he will leave the room unharmed. Or alive." Tony shuddered.

"You do what you need to do agent David. Just remember, we don't have a lot of time." She nodded again as he walked away from them. The less he knew in advance the better.

"How long do I have Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed. "An hour, maybe two." Ziva nodded. "Tony, go in with her. I'd prefer him alive." Tony nodded. The three of them split, Gibbs headed to the recording room as his agents headed in.

Tony went in first and watched the suspect's reaction when Ziva entered. The man's eyes locked on Tony. "I am not telling you anything." Tony stayed silent, placing himself in a corner. He watched as Ziva walked around the room. "I want a lawyer."

Ziva walked behind the man and leaned towards his ear. "Terrorists are not allowed lawyers." She hissed. The man jerked away from her.

"This is America, everyone is allowed a lawyer."

Tony chuckled. "Not the last time I checked."

"This is harassment. I have rights!"

Ziva whirled around, her eyes full of rage. _"Ata ein lo zkhuyot!"_ Tony watched as the suspect's eyes widened.

"You…you're Israeli."

Ziva tilted her head. _"Ken." _The man gulped before speaking.

"You of all people should understand!" He exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Understand what?"

"Our mission! America needs to be shown that they cannot control us. Our countries should not have to answer to them." Ziva started to chuckle as she made her way behind him.

"No you see, what I don't understand, is people like _you._" Tony watched as she kicked the chair out from under the suspect. He landed on his back. She stood over him, one leg on either side of his body. "Now, you will tell me where to find the others."

"Or what?"

Tony looked at the ceiling as Ziva pulled her gun from its holster. "Or I shoot you. Yes?"

The man looked at Tony, fear starting to show on his face. "She, she can't do that. Right?"

Tony shrugged. "Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't killed you already."

Ziva smirked. "I've gotten better, haven't I?"

Tony nodded. "Yes ninja, you have." He finally left his spot in the corner to stand across from Ziva, his feet next to the suspect's head. "Now you see, she's not just any Israeli. She's a former Mossad officer." The man's face paled. "I'm sure you're familiar with them. Seeing as we have evidence that shows your cell tried to target the Mossad headquarters a few weeks ago."

A click sounded through the room, meaning Ziva had released her safety. "Even more reason to kill you." Ziva gave Tony a look and he quietly exited the room. "I want a name."

"We are doing God's work! It is his will! We will be rewarded!"

"God's will is not for you to decide!" Ziva shouted.

"You would understand if you were still in Israeli."

"Do not tell me what I do or do not understand." Ziva said, her face full of anger. "You are not from my country."

"Your people,"

"My people are not a part of this! If you do not give me a name and location in the next thirty seconds I will shoot you."

The man began to mutter under his breath as Ziva counted down from ten. Tony had just entered the recording room when a gun shot went off and the suspect screamed.

He glanced at the glass. "Boss?"

"Don't worry DiNozzo, she shot him in the foot." A few minutes passed and then Ziva turned around, giving a nod.

Gibbs made his way to the interrogation room. "I believe he is ready to talk Gibbs." Ziva said, holstering her weapon. "I will go fetch Dr. Mallard."

"Well done Ziver."

"You think you are helping them but you aren't!" The man yelled, making Ziva stop at the door. "You have betrayed your homeland and your people. God will punish you."

Gibbs watched as Ziva slowly turned around, her eyes full of sadness. "No. It is _you_ who has betrayed your people. You have fallen from the ways of Allah and for that, you will be found guilty by Him."

Later Tony entered the bullpen to find Ziva's desk empty. "Probie!" He called, not taking his eyes of her station. "Where'd the ninja go?"

"Uh…she said something about speaking to the man in charge?" McGee replied, a confused look on his face.

Tony grabbed his stuff and took off for the elevator. Fifteen minutes later he found himself standing outside the synagogue closest to the Navy Yard. He stared at the building for a moment before making his way inside.

He scanned the room for a moment before finally spotting a familiar dark head. He quietly walked down the aisle and slipped into the spot next to her.

"I will never get used to it." Ziva said softly.

"What?"

"People believing they know what God wants. Then acting on it."

"There's evil people out there Ziva, all we can do is fight back."

"What if it's not enough Tony?" He turned to look at her now, noticing that there were tear tracks on her face. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling to him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"We just have to try Sweet cheeks."

"Every time one of them gets away with it, it makes the rest of us look bad." She whispered. He knew she was referring to those in the Middle East who had no part in terrorist acts. "Every time someone realizes I am Jewish or learns I am from Mossad, they…"

"Assume you're just like them." She nodded her head against his chest.

"It hurts." She whispered. "It hurts to know people believe that my purpose is to kill others."

"I know it's not true. And so does the rest of the team. Those are the people that matter, Ziva." He placed his hand under her chin to raise it up. "Just remember that the people who care about you. The ones who would do anything for you, know you're not like that." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, turning her gaze to the altar up front.

He knew he couldn't change people's opinions or beliefs. All he could do was remind her she had people who cared about her and would support her. And he would do that every day if he had to.

**Author's Note: This story didn't turn out like I thought it would, but oh well.**

**I did my best with the Hebrew. The translation for _"Ata ein lo zkhuyot!"_ should be "You have no rights!". If it's incorrect, I apologize.**


End file.
